Eye in the Sky
Someone is stealing people's lunches (including Sally's) from their lockers but what really is puzzling is only certain lunches are taken. Sally takes this case personally since she was anticipating Mrs. Apu's chicken curry salad with almonds. Meanwhile, Doowee must figure out why the model rockets keeps exploding even after all is clear. Two different cases for the S.B.I to solve. Then again, perhaps the two cases are linked in some way. Synopsis The episode begins at the park where Albert, Christopher, and Francis test out their rocket. The launch appeared to be a success but soon after, they witness it explode in mid-flight. Frustrated, they head to the S.B.I. They arrive as Doowee was testing out his new Super HD Miniature Webcam. They explain to Doowee of their predicament and ask him for his expertise to figure out why their rocket explodes before their next launch the following day. Confident, Doowee agrees. The next day at school, the lunch bell rings, unleashing the students from class to their lockers only to find they were broken into. After examining the scenes, they learn five of the lunch boxes were empty. Upset that she wasn't going to eat Mrs. Apu's chicken curry salad with almonds, Sally decides to put the case under S.B.I investigation. As Sally investigates, Doowee checks with Albert, Christopher, and Francis at the park to troubleshoot the rockets stability. After Doowee's approval, they launch the rocket only for it to exploded mid-flight again. Disappointed again, Albert profess his defeat before Christopher suggest they make a model helicopter based off Albert's suggestion while Doowee figures out the problem with the rocket. Back at the S.B.I , Sally and Doowee are pondering on two different cases while being spied upon via Doowee's webcam. From the clues they've gathered so far, they each come up with a possible lead. Doowee examining the video spots a miniature missile sabotaging the rocket; while Sally realizing the stolen lunches all had a common trait, nuts. Doowee is now looking for a saboteur while Sally is looking for a nut lover. Doowee, offers to help Sally with his new invention. The person spying cuts the feed from Doowee's webcam. They return to the school so Doowee can plant his new camera in the hallway to spot the culprit in case they return the to steal kid's lunches. The following day at noon, the kids again arrive to find their locker's have been breached. However, Sally was not at all upset since Doowee's camera would surely have caught the perpetrator in the act. In the courtyard, Sally and Doowee examine the footage only to find the video was corrupted by a bee that was really a scrambling device. They now believe the suspect knew about Doowee's plans to plant the camera. Sally suggest that perhaps their investigations are one in the same as Doowee's case involved a miniature missile and Sally's a miniature scrambling device. This reduces their list of suspects to miniaturization experts. This only means that someone from the science club was involved. They arrive at the science club to find Albert, Francis and Christopher working on the helicopter. Doowee offers a bag of nuts to the three. Albert and Christopher decline, however Francis accepts. In fact, Francis loves the stuff. As they leave, Sally and Doowee eavesdrop on the conversation about Francis returning Christopher's scrambling bee that he borrowed. With this bit of news, they are convince the suspect must be Francis. However, Francis later arrive to the S.B.I office asking for help finding the now stolen scrambling bee. The next day at lunchtime, the kids rush to their lockers. This time the lockers were not touched and the lunches were left alone. Doowee now believes the suspect was laying low for the moment. Outside at the courtyard, Albert is testing his helicopter by flying it relatively low while his remote control beeps. Doowee takes notice of this and alerts Sally. They watch as the helicopter hovers over Cindy and Edna. When Edna offers Cindy to swap lunches, she agrees. Albert panics and aims the helicopter at the lunch boxes and soon after, spins-out into a nearby tree. Sally ponders after witnessing the event. Albert apologizes to Edna and offers his own lunch for his troubles, which she accepts. Albert tossed Edna's ruin lunch away only for Sally to retrieve it from the trash to examine it before a revelation occurred. Albert was invited to the S.B.I office only to find his helicopter dismantled. Doowee, unveil the clues gathered. He explained the helicopter had a nut sensor built-in so he would be able to detect nut produce. Once the sensor detected nuts, the user would be prompted by the beeping from the remote control. Sally also unveils that Albert's sister, Cindy is allergic to nuts, which if eaten, would cause a horrible reaction. Albert was worried Cindy will accidentally swap her food with someone with nuts and took it upon himself to eradicate them from the school before lunch. However breaking into lockers was too risky if he got caught, so he purposely sabotage the rockets he and his friends made to discourage them into making his helicopter instead so he could plant the nut sensor in it. When Albert learned the S.B.I was on the case, he hack through Doowee's webcam to see what they knew so he could sabotage Doowee's camera with the scrambling bee the following day. To redeem himself, Albert reinvented the nut sensor into a checkout device where each student can check if their lunch has nuts. Edna checks her's and the sensor tested positive. She then realizes she would not be able to swap lunches with Cindy. Sally ends the episode off with, "Simple solutions are always the best." Characters *Albert *Christopher *Francis *Cindy *Edna Quotes * Sally: "Simple solutions are always the best." Trivia *Even though Albert was the main suspect, he along with Francis and Christopher went to the S.B.I for assistance. It is possible Albert did not want the S.B.I's involvement but was out voted 2-1. If the rocket wasn't investigate, the case could have taken a different turn. *It is revealed that Albert is Cindy's older brother. *It is also revealed the Cindy is allergic to nuts. *It was never explained how Albert stolen the scrambling bee, nor was it recovered. However it is to assume after confessing, Albert return the scrambling bee to Christopher. Gallery Extended Gallery Eye_1.png|Christopher, Francis and Albert ready to launch. Eye_2.png|The class rushing to their lockers to retrieve their lunch. Eye_3.png|Doowee troubleshooting the stability of the rocket. Eye_4.png|Cindy and Edna swapping lunches. Eye_5.png|Cindy giving Albert a spare apple. Eye_6.png|Artistic render of the school lockers being breached. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2